Thank You for Choosing Me
by 206
Summary: My take on what is going on in Booth's head in the diner scene sneak peek . Obviously SPOILERS! Updated: One-shots of character's thoughts from Season 6. Episode 23 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SEASON 6 SPOILERS!Still don't know how I feel about the sneak peek. I know how lots of other people feel about it from all the comments I've read. This is what I personally think is running through Booth's head in that diner scene. **

How many times have we sat in this diner? At this table? Having lunch or just coffee and pie? Too many times to count. And yet even at the beginning of our partnership I don't remember it ever being this….hard.

You're having your normal salad. I ordered my usual burger and fries. You didn't lecture me on the burger, was I hoping you would?

My phone rings; it's the forensic team.

"So the forensic team says the remains should be at the lab in a couple of hours." I say.

"Seems like we were never away from each other doesn't it." You say, folding your arms and on the table. Yes it does. It feels like there are a million miles between us right now. I'm confused. You said you were tired of murders; that's why we went away.

"Yeah, you okay with that?" It sounds weak to me even as I say it. Even you think so.

"Of course, why?" You ask me, do you really want an answer? Of course you do, you're Bones.

"Why? Because seven months ago you said you didn't want to be surrounded by, you know, crime and death and sadness." Yes I'm resentful. Sue me. Of course you rush to explain your ever 'rational' reasoning.

"I needed some time to rationally assess the best use of my considerable skills. Factoring in that we have such a strong, mutually beneficial relationship; professionally, and since no one is more skilled as a forensic anthropologist I determined that I could be most useful solving crimes."

"Right." I hate myself for being so…cold and detached from you, it's hard. I want to go back to the way things were before we left, before I said anything about wanting more. But I can't act like that. My heart keeps screaming at me to stay closed. To protect myself. For once. Besides you're the one who wants a purely professional relationship.

"So you're happy to be working together?" Together. Together. God I hate that word right now.

"That's what I just said." I know that Bones. But while most of the times you say exactly what you mean; without any censoring, sometimes you don't. You didn't want together.

"Right, together great." I hate that word. "Me too." And I really really do. But I don't want to want it. It's too hard. To hard to be so close. To hard to be so cold. I'm not a cold person but we don't want the same together. You didn't want to be together personally and then you didn't want to be together professionally either. You wanted nothing to do with me. I was just hindering your science, corrupting your logic.

"Cool. That was a colloquialism, not a comment on the air temperature." God how I've missed that. But I have to be new, cold and detached Seeley Booth. No teasing.

"Right, I figured." Yeah, it sounded harsh to me too. You're totally catching on. You know I'm not acting like my normal self. You aren't saying anything though.

"But, you've always encouraged me to embrace popular culture…" You seem a little nervous that I'm not responding like I used to; like I would normally do. I can tell you want me to. But I can't. Not anymore.

"..so I have become 'down with that.'"

"You're down with that. I'm down with that. We're both down with that." I almost slip. Last minute save. That's why the goalies get paid the big bucks.

"I'm down with that." Bones stop repeating, it makes it harder for me not to tease you and laugh with you.

"We're all down with that, great." Why am I here? Why am I doing this? I didn't think it would be so hard to be back. I didn't think that it would feel like a stab to the heart every time I look at you. I clear my throat, can't have any of these thoughts escape from my big mouth.

"So, do you miss her?" Totally unexpected but,

"Yeah, of course I do." And now I'm a little ashamed that at this precise moment I miss the distraction more than I actually miss Hannah. Luckily you don't know about hand gestures giving things away or I'd be in trouble.

"Well if there is anything that I can do…" Stop being sweet. Stop being so adorable. Stop explaining colloquialisms. Stop being so Bonesy. Stop. Stop. Stop.

"Thanks. So how long is it going to be before your uh team can identify the victims here?" Change the subject to something safe, check. Control rapid blinking that would clue in anyone else…work on it. Damn. Why is this so hard? Right the love thing.

"Well Angela will have to take a look at the skulls first." Yes I know. We've done this how many times over the years? You know before you decided you had enough and left. I really need to get over that, I know. But it hurt Bones. It really hurt.

"You know, I didn't leave Hannah." Why am I back on this topic? I don't want to talk about it. I never want to talk about anything that even resembles going close to our personal lives ever again.

"I had to come back here because of Parker." Parker, he trumps everyone.

"I know." You say you know Bones, but you don't sound convinced.

"I couldn't ask her to leave anymore than she could get me to stay." I wanted her to come back with me, when I was still there, packing to come back. The second I hugged you, God I am such a horrible person, the moment I hugged you I even forgot about Hannah for a second. Hannah was the one thing in Afghanistan that made it bearable Bones. She made it hurt less; she helped me mend my broken heart.

"Oh my god!" Oh my god. It can't be. She's not here in DC. Why do I feel happy and panicked?

"What, what are you doing here?" She's here. Hannah's here.

"We can talk in a minute." I do like the way she kisses me.

"Wow, what?"

"Um, I put in a request to be reassigned to the Washington post corps."

"Something you said you'd never do." Something she said she'd never do. But she did. For me. It feels good to know that someone cares.

"And that was before I realized how much I hated waking up alone." Thank you. Thank you for choosing me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was meant to be a one-shot but even before I posted the first part yesterday I already had this bouncing around in my head. And then some of you asked me to do Brennan's POV. I have to admit, she was a lot harder to write for in this scene; mostly because I don't know yet how much she has changed in the seven months they were apart. **

We have sat in this diner, at this exact table numerous times over the years. For breakfast, for lunch for dinner, for coffee. This is where you gave me a speech about how making love was so much better than pony play 'crappy' sex. I actually believed you. Was that when it started? I can understand that we would be a little out of sync with each other after having been apart for so long; it is only logical. But it's never been this hard before. At least I can't recall it ever being this hard before…

"So the forensic team says the remains should be at the lab in a couple of hours." You say. You aren't making eye contact as much in the few short weeks we've been back. I know something is wrong; you taught me the importance of eye contact.

"Seems like we were never away from each other doesn't it." I say. In some ways it is exactly the same. See things didn't have to change. Why did you change them? Why are you changing things?

"Yeah, you okay with that?" Wow, even I can tell there is something odd in the way you said that. You are usually confident and cocky.

"Of course, why?"

"Why? Because seven months ago you said you didn't want to be surrounded by, you know, crime and death and sadness." I may not read people well Booth but you, you've always been the one person I can read. I know I hurt you. I know it's my fault we left. Maybe I should explain.

"I needed some time to rationally assess the best use of my considerable skills. Factoring in that we have such a strong, mutually beneficial relationship; professionally, and since no one is more skilled as a forensic anthropologist I determined that I could be most useful solving crimes." I needed to figure out if I could still function without having you to depend on. I was scared that I depended so much on you. That I worried about you all the time. That was not who I used to be. I needed to figure my feelings out. As cliché as it sounds, I needed to find myself again. It was best to do that without you. Maluku was the logical choice for me at the time.

"Right." You don't believe me do you? Why are you acting so…cold and detached?

"So you're happy to be working together?" You ask me, you don't look confident that I'll answer yes.

"That's what I just said."

"Right, together great. Me too." Finally you give me a hint of a smile. I love your smile Booth.

"Cool. That was a colloquialism, not a comment on the air temperature."

"Right, I figured." Although physically impossible, your tone is hurtful. Why are you acting like this?

"But, you've always encouraged me to embrace popular culture so I have become 'down with that.'"

"You're down with that." There, there is a tiny hint of the Seeley Booth I know when you repeat what I said. "I'm down with that. We're both down with that." And now it's gone. I am so confused Booth. What can I say to make us go back to our former dynamic? You are good at this. Why aren't you helping? You used to be unable to stop yourself from helping.

"I'm down with that."

"We're all down with that, great." You don't sound great Booth. You sound miserable. Do you not want to be back here? Do you wish you were still in Afghanistan? With Hannah? That is the only logical explanation for your behaviour.

"So, do you miss her?"

"Yeah, of course I do." You didn't hesitate at all. I am feeling irrationally jealous of her at the moment, even though she isn't here. You were always so focused on our partnership…I guess this is my fault, I said no to you and you told me you had to move on. It has occurred to me that I didn't actually think you would; because I didn't actually want you to when I agreed.

"Well if there is anything that I can do…" I want you to be happy Booth. You deserve it.

"Thanks. So how long is it going to be before your, uh team can identify the victims here?" I thought they were our team, with us as the center.

"Well Angela will have to take a look at the skulls first." I know you know this already but I can't think of anything else to say in response. You are being quite curt with me today.

"You know, I didn't leave Hannah. I had to come back because of Parker."

"I know." I know you would do anything for Parker. It's what makes you such a great father.

"I couldn't ask her to leave anymore than she could get me to stay." So you wanted her to come back with you then? Or she wanted you to stay there?

"Oh my god!" Why are you getting up? Oh…oh…No!

"What, what are you doing here?" What is she doing here?

"We can talk in a minute." I hear her say. Now she's kissing you. I don't understand why that hurts me. But I do feel irrationally jealous.

"Wow, what?"

"Um, I put in a request to be reassigned to the Washington post corps."

"Something you said you'd never do." If she said she'd never do it then why is she here?

"And that was before I realized how much I hated waking up alone." Stop kissing please.

"Hello, I'm Temperance Brennan." Is it rude for me to interrupt? I have to meet her. She is making you happy.

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you." She has? What have you told her? What happened to what goes on between us is ours?

"Hannah Burley."

"I assumed." She's smiling at me. Then she turns back to you and I am left on the side. Alone. Like I said I wanted to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I decided that I am going to make this into one-shots of tags and thoughts from the episodes. They will be from different characters POV's (although most likely Booth or Brennan or both) either from specific scenes or the overall episode. This one is from Brennan's POV. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think :) **

I know that sometimes being so literal can make me appear arrogant. But I really am the smartest, as Caroline said.

I told Caroline that she is the lynchpin of our group. She had been able to get everyone to come home and to convince us to stay. Booth and Cam agree that she is a nice person underneath her 'not nice' exterior. Perhaps we are similar in this way. She may have gotten us back together but she had not been able to keep us from going.

And if I am to believe why Cam was so upset with me for leaving I can only assume that I am the lynchpin that holds the group together. She is correct in the argument she presented to me. If I had not gone away, Booth wouldn't have either. If both Booth and I had stayed, Hodgins and Angela would have stayed. All my interns would have stayed. Wendell would not have been reduced to sidelining his doctorate and his thirst and love of knowledge in order to repair buses.

I admit, when I decided to go to Indonesia, I had not thought about how my leaving would have affected my interns; I failed them as a teacher. It is not the first time. I failed Zach too. And while everyone has told me that what happened to Zack was not my fault and I could not have prevented it; it is definitely my fault that Wendell had to go work at that repair shop. It is my fault that Cam had to work in the poor excuse of a forensic lab. And it is my fault that Booth went to Afghanistan. Where he met Hannah.

Booth seems tenser than when we used to work together. At first I attributed it to the fact that we were away from each other for seven months and he had been in Afghanistan. But his comment; that we've worked around bigger things (metaphorically) than the giant Mastodon that is now residing in what used to be the Forensic unit of the Jeffersonian leads me to believe that he wasn't just talking about the Mastodon in the room and that it is so much more that I do not comprehend. We have been through a lot together, as partners and friends and as part of a team.

The separation, I felt it was necessary at the time. I felt that I had to get away in order to obtain perspective on my life and on my partnership with Booth. It was also an excellent opportunity for my career and to immerse myself in pure science again. Ms. Wick had felt it necessary for her career also, to follow me because I am her mentor. But we didn't find anything of value; nothing that could even remotely rival our findings about Anok. Our personal desires for knowledge and prestige led us away from our family. Now I fear that we have both lost what is truly important to us.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know the first two chapter of this fic are on the second episode but I wanted to write from other characters perspectives. I tried to do Hannah but it failed. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think :)**

Cam POV:

I am really happy for Booth. It's been a long time since he's dated anyone seriously and he deserves to be happy. But a part of me can't help but be crushed by the situation. It really is sad. They were so close. So close to having everything. I had assumed that they would be a real couple when they got back. It seemed like the only option. Now, Seeley is happy with another woman. And Dr. Brennan doesn't know how to handle it.

It was clear when she verbally attacked Dr. Edison. She is not usually so aggressive, even if one of her assistants or one of the interns misses something. And just when I was going to get to her admit that Hannah's relationship with Booth was bothering her, Clark gave her a safe exit. I know he didn't do it on purpose but he gave her an opening to rationalize why she was so upset; and of course she took it. If she doesn't admit to herself that she is jealous and that she is affected by Hannah then there is no hope for the two of them getting together eventually.

Sweets POV:

Agent Booth seems genuinely happy to be with Hannah. I think he is. I believe it. He needed someone to choose him, to put him first. And Hannah did that, it makes him happy. But he isn't over Dr. Brennan. His awkward phone conversation in the car, yeah that wasn't just because he thinks I'm nosy. He totally knows that I know about what happened between him and Dr. Brennan and being so excited about another woman is still uncomfortable for him. I do think that he loves her, but I don't think those feelings are anywhere near as intense as they were (are? I don't know these two never fit the normal anything) for Dr. Brennan.

Wow. Those two, jeez. You think you know people so well that you'll be able to predict their responses but nope. Dr. Brennan completely stunned me when she admitted to having dreamt about being in a romantic relationship with Booth. That definitely brought up some of his "in the past" feelings. The fact that neither of them wanted to talk about it was totally predicable. I guess some things don't change. Although I think Booth didn't want to talk about simply because he is now happy in a relationship with Hannah. If it had been eight months ago, before my book ruined everything, well Booth wouldn't have taken the opening then at the diner, with me there, but I know he would have taken her to dinner later and they would have talked about it. It was so totally a perfect opening for him. And now he can't take it. Dr. Brennan obviously didn't want to talk about it because it was something emotional that she shared, plus you know, Agent Booth has Hannah.

Brennan POV:

Hannah is very nice. Her face falls very nicely within the golden ratio. Booth usually goes for blond women. Cam and I were anomalous for him. Booth seems very happy with her. He was certainly miserable before she arrived and was very happy to see her when she arrived unannounced at the diner. They kissed a lot. Booth usually does not like public displays of affection so I can only assume that he likes Hannah very much.

He said he loves Hannah. I believe him. Booth is usually very sure of himself when it comes to matters of the heart and emotions. Although he does adhere to the ridiculous notion that love lasts forever. It is just brain chemistry, people fall out of love all the time. Booth did. It is quiet evident that he was only reacting to me because I was present, my presence created the chemical reaction in his brain and he believed that he was in love with me. But once we were away from each other the chemicals that held the attraction to me faded and then Hannah's presence allowed the chemicals to flood his system again. It's all science. There is nothing mysterious about it.

He tried to tell me that it was better that the victims died in each others arms. It is endearing how he holds onto his notion of love. He doesn't want to realize that doing something so stupid as to take a bullet for someone is a meaningless irrational risk if you fall out of love with someone. We don't usually agree on the subject however. Our differences are irreconcilable; it never would have worked between us. I have to remember that my dreams are just dreams. They don't mean anything. He is happy with Hannah.


	5. Episode 3

**A/N: I just need to let this out, I'm sorry. But I hated the first scene with Booth and Hannah in bed together. It made me cringe. That said, I did like the episode. I thought some important things happened. And that there was a tiny bit of that old BB feel in it. This is the first time I've done Hannah's pov, it was difficult, please let me know what you think. **

I had my suspicions. I mean, Seeley won't tell me the full extent of his relationship with Temperance; I can tell he leaves certain things out when we talk about her. And the way she looks at him is anything but partnerly. But I couldn't say for sure. And as a reporter, I need to be sure of my facts.

So I went to talk to her, on the pretense of needing an idea of what to get Seeley. Which wasn't a complete lie because while I had some ideas, they just didn't seem right. She stiffly congratulated me; it was so forced it was a little unsettling. And then when she kept going on about that old phone that Seeley wanted…They have something special, I know that. Seeley's told me repeatedly that she is his best friend. But the way she told me, the way she automatically knew what the perfect present would be, the way she knew not only what he would want but why. It told me much more than what I should get him. And as if that wasn't enough to confirm my suspicions, she told me to be sure. To be sure that I was as invested in the relationship as Seeley because he gives all of himself. It made me think that something had happened between the two of them. Did he give all of himself but she wasn't as into the relationship as he was? I told her I was, I am, but I won't lie, the comment did leave me with a flutter of doubt. Not because I'm not invested in the relationship, but because she obviously wants to be. That more than anything proved to me what I had suspected- Temperance Brennan is in love with Seeley Booth. But he loves me. I know the type of person Seeley is and he would never have asked me to move in if he didn't love me.

All my doubt went away when I used the key and let myself into my new apartment. I was so excited. I wouldn't have to leave my hot boyfriend at three am now if I had to get up at six. Seeley's friends followed me in. They had offered to help me move but I don't have a lot of stuff and didn't need help. I invited them to stay for a couple drinks' I really want to get to know his friends. Angela was complaining about how she can't drink anymore and let the cat out of the bag. Pregnant. Her friends seem really happy for her. Seeley did too when he came home. Temperance was right about the phone. He loved it. She left soon after he came home, with a quick "I'll see you tomorrow." Seeley rushed towards the door for a second, he seemed to hesitate, as if he didn't know what to say before repeating "I'll see you tomorrow." He had a beautiful smile on his face afterward but I don't know if it was for me or for her. I feel like I'm missing a piece of the puzzle. My bags are still where I left them left night.


	6. Episode 4

**A/N: I know this is super super short but it just felt right to leave it like this. I may decide to do another one for this episode later. I loved this episode! I thought the only thing missing was an appearance from Parker. Anyway, enjoy!**

They showed up at the crime scene talking about the perfect murder. Of course that got my attention. I know it's ridiculous of me but I did have a fleeting thought that Dr. Brennan was planning the perfect murder of a recently well acquainted journalist who happened to be brought up in the conversation. But they were bickering over the dead body and it was so like it used to be that I had to take a moment to ground myself. And I didn't miss his excitement over her performance on the Dude's show. For a second it was like being back at the Checkerbox watching Seeley watch Dr. Brennan in awe, before Seeley got shot obviously. I didn't miss the way he was the first person she sought out when she was finished her piece either or the thumbs up. All I could think was that maybe there is hope for the two of them after all.


	7. Episode 5

**A/N: Yay Bones is back! Meaning I can start this up again. Obviously spoilers for the latest episode. Anyway, I know it's not long but I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think :)**

Brennan POV

Perhaps Hannah and I are not as different as I first believed. Yes she is blond, as many of Booth's former girlfriends. But we share a passion for our work. Our work is incredibly important to us. I went to the hospital with the intention of telling Hannah to be more careful, Booth should not have to worry about losing her. Instead I ended up talking with Hannah in a way that would be considered bonding. Booth and Angela have told me many times over the years that bonding with people in important. As an anthropologist I understand that creating social bonds in important. And creating one with Hannah is very important because she is a part of Booth's life. She is Booth's girlfriend. Who might have died had I not pointed out the mistake that her doctor had made.

I was able to recognize that she seemed annoyed when I told her that she should try to be more safe, I have no doubt that Booth had already told her something similar; as he has told me many times in the past. When she asked me if I would back down, for a millisecond I wanted to say yes, because it would ensure my safety and then Booth wouldn't get hurt. But I remembered a time when Booth asked me to back down and I didn't. I continued to work the case even though someone was trying to kill me and he almost succeeded in killing both myself and Booth. I didn't back down. I don't back down from serial killers or guerrillas or defense attorney's who try to discredit me. I don't back down from the truth, except that one time.


	8. Episode 6

**A/N: I really enjoyed tonight's episode. I felt that it really brought the old dynamic back, showing how both methods of investigation were needed in order to solve the crime - why BB are so good together (at what they do). This actually has very little to do with BB unlike the other chapters so far. I couldn't decide whose pov I should do this chapter and when I did and started writing...well you'll see. Anyway it is from Angela's pov. Let me know what you think!**

Every body that we identify is someone's baby. I want my baby to know and understand that. Daisy and Brennan and Cam and even Jack can compartmentalize and see just bones. But I see the faces. I see what they looked like before death and I can't separate that from the bones. These remains, they were all human beings, warm, soft, loved, hurt. I think working with death and murder so much, we forget that the remains are human beings. We make jokes, we give them nicknames, and we forget that they were somebody's baby.

I spent the entire case thinking about this. And when Cam had to repeat Haney's name three times before she was able to actually get it out, it only reinforced the feeling. Haney was her great grandmother's name. Seeing those slaves' remains affected her more than she wanted to admit, more than she wanted them to. She felt connected to those remains, to those people. I think every once and a while that is a good thing. It reminds us that they were people too, not just bones and weird pink, fluffy sea snot.

Every set of remains affects us, whether we want it to or not, whether we know it does or not. It bring us closer together knowing that no one else can relate, no one else would understand what it's like to work with these remains all the time. I don't know whether it's because of the pregnancy or because I was away for so long, but it seems harder now, to try and separate myself from the remains, it's harder to put them into a box, literally and metaphorically. I know I wouldn't be able to do this if Jack wasn't here. Or Brennan, or Cam or Booth, and even Sweets. They are special people who know and understand and who always do their best for the victim.

When we first got back from Paris, I was sure that Hodgins and I were the linchpins that held the group together, but I've come to realize that it is all of us together. Take one of us away and everything falls apart.


	9. Episode 7

**A/N: First one from Booth's pov, I hope I it is in character. There were a lot of things in the episode that I felt really related to BB and I think that it was done on purpose (otherwise I am way too obsessed with the show for my own good :P) Enjoy!**

"If we don't face and overcome unsettling events in life we are ruled by them."Was Sweets hinting at something when he said that? Am I being paranoid and thinking that he was hinting at something when he said that? In all honesty, I thought I had faced what had happened between me and Bones; I mean I moved on, I have Hannah. Right?

"…dumps me, quits, and says she needs her space." Belomo made me want to bang my head on the table in the interrogation room. Thanks for the reminder that the same thing happened to me, seriously I love being reminded. And what was with Bones saying that Harriet needing space was stupid or whatever. That is exactly what she did! Bones said she needed time and space that's why she went to Maluku. Every little thing she did annoyed me after that.

And then she wanted to talk about love! Cause that's never a dangerous topic between us. Jeez. I couldn't handle it, not at that moment. I couldn't handle one more of her "love is just brain chemicals that drive you crazy" speeches. I was thankful for Hannah's text. Yeah, it was really rude of me to leave without even going to say congratulations to Hodgins and Angela, but honestly, they have everything I want and it was easier to leave and not deal with it. I am a freaking hypocrite, that's for sure. I don't know how many times I told Bones to deal with her emotions, that it was okay and right now I can't do the same. I can't. She was definitely onto something with the whole compartmentalization thing. And having Hannah to go home to makes it easier. She loves me and never tells me that love is stupid.


	10. Episode 8

**A/N: I realized that all these are super short, but honestly, I let the writing control me so they end where they end. I hope this one comes off the way I intended. It is from Parker Matthew Booth's POV. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

I told my dad that I hated his new girlfriend Hannah. That was kinda mean, you know since I hadn't met her yet but my dad is kinda different now. I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet her. Dad brought me to the park and we played some basketball before she got there. They were both kinda nervous too. I guess it is important. Hannah turned out to be really nice though. And has some cool stories. My Dad is friends with people who have the coolest stories! Bones has so many cool stories and knows so many cool facts; she knows everything like Dad said. Plus she lets us swim in her pool! And she can do cannonballs! And Max, Bones' Dad knows a lot of cool things too. So do the people at the Jeffersonian. My Dad is awesome and he gets to hang out with so many cool people.


	11. Episode 9

**A/N: Last night's episode was so amazing! Kudos to Emily Deschanel and to both ED and DB in that car scene that was heart-crushing. The whole thing was so good. This is not from Brennan's pov, I didn't want to insult the episode by trying to write it from her perspective. Instead it is from Sweets' pov. Enjoy! Let me know what you think. **

I was wondering when it was going to happen. Not Dr. Brennan over identifying with a victim, but her emotional breakdown. With everything that has happened between her and Agent Booth within the last year, I am surprised that it took her this long. You sorta have to admire how amazing she is at compartmentalizing.

She thinks that she is more alone than she really is. The truth is that she is only alone in the romantic relationship department. She has people who love her and care about her. Booth was the one to call me about her odd behaviour, he was worried about her. Walking out of the Jeffersonian after I talked to her, I could tell that the others were worried about her too. I was worried about her. I think she is beginning to see that. Yes she emotionally detaches herself, and she is totally logical about everything but her way of coping is not by doing irrational things like the victim. When she came to that conclusion in the diner, I could tell it meant something for her; she was able to see that she wasn't the victim.

Actually her way of coping is running away. She wasn't able to cope with her emotions towards Booth and the death was getting to her, so she ran away. But she is learning. Slowly she is learning a new way to cope – by opening her heart and letting other help her. This case proved that; because instead of running away she let go of her emotions. She let her emotions for the victim and herself show and she actually dealt with them. That is huge progress for someone like her.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow it's been a long time since I updated this. So glad the hiatus is over. I honestly had absolutely no inspiration after episode 10 so there probably won't be one of these for that episode. However Bullet in the Brain...first can I say wow! Bones is back baby! Personally I think it's the best of the season so far. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. **

I hold the record for the longest shot. A little over a mile. Broadsky was my friend. He understood what I was going through because he was going through it to. We trained together, we fought together, we even went on one assignment together. Bones is right: people in 'elite' groups tend to all know each other. The seven of us know each other; we knew what each was capable of. But I didn't think that Broadsky was capable of this. Bill, yeah. I believed that he could do it. He was never the remorseful type. If I had had to pick anyone to stray off the path, it would have been Bill. And he knew that when I asked him to come in for questioning. Broadsky was the one we looked up to though and I didn't want to believe that he would accept two million dollars to snipe someone like that. To pull the trigger just because. I know Heather Taffet was a horrible excuse for a human being and she hurt so many people. But it wasn't his call. It wasn't his call and yet he rid the world of a terrible person. And I can understand that. I can understand wanting to get rid of someone who does the atrocious things that Taffet did. It's why I joined the Rangers. It's why I joined the FBI. Would I have done the same given the opportunity? When I aligned myself on that escort's table and looked through the scope it came back to me. I knew I would have been able to make that shot. It was a clear shot. Would I have taken it?

"We're the same Seeley." Are we the same? Snipers don't bring morality into question, we just pull the trigger. We can't bring morality into it otherwise we'd never be able to make the shot. Am I just the hand though? Sometimes you can't wait for the green light. Sometimes you just have to pull the trigger. Am I no different from Broadsky or any other sniper who may have once pulled the trigger before being given the green light? I have done it.

With each shot we all die a little inside. What happens when you fire too many shots; enough shots that your essentially dead because you can't die anymore without your physical body dying? Is that what happened to Jake? Is that what's going to happen to me? What does he want with me?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This episode made me really happy. I think they were trying to get in as many BB moments as possible to make up for the lack in the beginning half of the season. This is the first time I write from Wendell's perspective. The other characters seemed to end on such a perfect note. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. **

Working at the Jeffersonian is always a new experience. Sometimes my boss and my co-workers scare me, intimidate me and to be honest sometimes they patronize me (although I don't think they mean to, just a side effect of being so smart). But I love working there. Dr. Hodgins is into the weirdest things and I always end up playing the victim in Dr. Brennan's physical reenactments. It is never boring, even if none of us have lives.

This time around it was Dr. Saroyan who was having relationship problems. Or sex problems. I'm going more with relationship problems since that doctor guy showed up at the lab. The problem with the work that we do is that it takes up a lot of time. If you're a doctor in anything your work will take up a lot of your time. Mix that with a workaholic personality. Or two in this case. I'm glad though that she decided to go on that date with him tonight. She deserves to be happy. Everyone here does.

I don't get to see these people too often. The other interns and I, Dr. Brennan's grad students, are on a rotating schedule and sometimes they prefer to have Dr. Edison come in and help them instead. But I love the people. I feel like I can be myself, I can go joke with Dr. Hodgins; I can talk to Booth and Dr. Brennan and Angel and Dr. Saroyan without any problems. I feel like I belong there. And I think that maybe they do too.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay. I spent most of this weeks episode sick to my stomach because of the thought of Booth proposing to Hannah. Have to say, I definitely was not feeling very friendly towards Sweets. Anyway I'm glad that Hannah is gone now, but I couldn't even been happy while watching the episode because of that ending scene at the bar. It was so incredibly sad; I cried. I decided to do this from Hannah and Brennan's point of view's. Originally I was going to do Booth but I kept getting tears in my eyes just trying to get into his head and couldn't do it. Let me know what you think.**

Hannah POV

It took me less than an hour to pack up all my things. And the whole time all I could think about was that I knew that this was coming. I knew at some point, no matter how many times I said that I'm not the marrying kind he would propose. Because he is the marrying kind. He wants a wife and kids, something I've never wanted and will never want. I could have tried harder to stop him from ending things. I wanted to. I didn't want this relationship to end. But I couldn't. And it wasn't because I was too heartbroken to fight. It was because of that look in his eyes when I asked why we couldn't just go back to how things were before. You can't just go back. I could see it: his eyes said it all, if he had the power to just go back to how things were before, it would be with her. How things used to be with her. Before me, before Afghanistan. Before he told her anything about his feelings. I'm not the marrying kind, but there is an angry little part of me that wishes I was.

Brennan POV

He gave me a choice: stay and be his partner or leave and lose him forever. Those were my only options because he has been hurt too much by me and Rebecca and Hannah to give anything else anymore. He offered us what so many women want, yet none of us accepted. I guess what I've been saying about love all these years is correct, it only leads to hurt. Booth is evidence of that. I think in his current state he would agree with me, but sober he wouldn't. Sober he would tell me that these things happen for a reason. He would say something about fate and how he and Hannah just weren't meant to be…It hurt to see him like that, to know that we will only be partners but I had to stay and drink because the thought of walking out and losing him altogether was unbearable. I need him. And maybe if I had said that a year ago none of this would have happened.


	15. Episode 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on last week's chapter. This week's is from Booth's pov. I think there is still some residual anger left but that he is moving on. Anyway I hope you enjoy! let me know what you think. **

This case annoyed me. Besides all the Valentine's Day crap everyone kept bringing up we had to find out who killed a wedding planner. Right now, I am really not feeling the most generous towards the happily married and those who help them get there. I mean jeeze, this woman was younger than me and had already been married twice. I've got three strikes.

Frankly, I was surprised that Bones kept turning down one night stands today. A couple years ago she would have jumped at the chance to relieve her biological urges. I guess she has changed a lot…funny since she told me the reason we couldn't be together was because she couldn't change. Not that I wanted her to. That's not important anymore. She said she chose to be alone on Valentine's Day, like me. But if it had been my choice, I would not be alone. If it had been my choice, we would be celebrating our first Valentine's Day together.

We did end up spending the evening together. I felt such a rush of gratitude towards her when she showed up at the shooting range with two Tommy guns. It was the most fun I've had in a while. Bones really is the best partner; I don't know what I would do without her.


	16. Episode 15

**A/N: YAY Bones is back! I really liked last night's episode, I have an unhealthy obsession with Booth's past so this episode was especially intriguing for me. And Caroline really is the best. This one is written from Broadsky's point of view. That scene in Booth's apartment between the two of them gave me chills (small question for everyone, was I the only one who had a flashback to Max saying "My conscious is clear" in season3? Done on purpose or not?). Anyway hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. **

Booth and I had always been on the same side. But he was always weaker than I was. He never could understand or accept collateral damage or pull the trigger unless he was a hundred percent sure. But we were the good guys.

It seems now that he had switched sides. Protecting the bad guys, accepting that serving time in jail is a good enough punishment for their crimes. How can he think that sitting in a cell is any form of justice for the victims of the crimes?

He wants me now. He wants to catch me; he likens me to those horrible people who committed horrible crimes. But he committed one too. He is the reason that Paula committed suicide. She would be alive if not for him.

Booth was my comrade in arms, a fellow soldier who was extremely competent but now his conscious is not clear, he has turned, he will try to stop me from completing my mission, therefore he has become my enemy. I will not hesitate in making that sweet son of his fatherless for the greater good.


	17. Episode 16

**A/N: ****Sorry I didn't get this up before but I was away from my computer this weekend. ****Thanks to everyone who read and reviews and alerted and favorited.****I loved this episode! It made me laugh, it made me cry, and it made me hopeful. It was great! I took some big creative liberties for this one. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. **

Brennan:

I feel good. Booth is still angry. I was worried that he was still angry at me. But he says he isn't and I believe him. He wouldn't lie to me about that. It does hurt to see him still in pain. Clearly Hannah's leaving is still affecting him and finding those seats brought up memories of his father. But my hurting because he is hurting is part of becoming stronger and less impervious. When the time comes I will need to be able to be strong for Booth. Just as he has always been so strong for me.

It is completely irrational to hope, there are so many factors that can always contribute to the delay or facilitation of making your hope come true. But even though it is silly, even though there is no such thing as fate, burning a wish that you want more than anything in your metaphorical heart to come true…it can't hurt.

Booth:

We sat in silence as we watched our paper wishes finish burning. I know what hers says. When I saw _soon_ written in her neat precise handwriting I felt my heart squeeze. May 19 is what I wrote. That's soon. It's exactly six months from when we were supposed to meet at the coffee cart. We missed the one year. Neither of us went. I know that because we were actually together, solving a case. And then drinking together after Hannah turned me down. It must have been fate that it was that day, the day we were supposed to meet back at the coffee cart after a year apart, that I broke it off with Hannah.

I'm still angry, not at anyone in particular except maybe myself. But I'm off balance; I need to find that inner peace again before I can give being with Bones a try. Lord knows I want to. She knows I want to. It felt good, to explain, and to hear how she is growing stronger. It gives me hope. We'll make it eventually. I know we will. It's fate after all.


	18. Episode 17

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get updated. I had exams and no time to write. This one is from Booth's and Dr. Filmore's pov. I was originally only going to do Dr. Filmore, but throughout the whole episode I thought that Brennan was going to end up apologizing to Booth. And not for thinking that his socks are silly. But I guess since they had such an emotionally heavy episode right before this one, they had to make this one lighter. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

Booth

She has an open heart. She is beautiful inside and out. But she never lets anyone see it. I've seen it. I know what she is like underneath the clinic words and super intimidating brain. I've seen her heart. That's why I pushed her so mush to apologize to Dr. Filmore. I've been in his shoes; I know what it feels like. To be on the receiving end of the famous Dr. Temperance Brennan degrading your expertise until you almost believe her, until you want to do everything in your power to prove her wrong. That's how she makes people better; she challenges them to be the best they can be. I also know what if feels like to want an apology from her. To just want some acknowledgement that her actions may have been wrong; like maybe running away to Maluku wasn't the right thing to do…

I pushed her to apologize to Dr. Flimore because it will help her become less impervious. Is that selfish?

Dr. Filmore

Sometimes I wonder if it an act. Dr. Brennan is an extremely brilliant woman. But how could anyone be that condescending? That oblivious that she has offended and hurt someone. She didn't feel as though she did anything wrong. And despite that fact that my arm was paralyzed, she technically didn't. But it wasn't about right and wrong. She is allowed to have her opinion, and I am allowed to have mine. That doesn't mean she should or can completely dismiss me as useless. It felt good to finally retaliate, even though I was still afraid as I yelled at her. She is very intimidating. But she did apologize, in a very Dr. Brennan like way afterward. That was all I wanted, just acknowledgement that even if my specific area of expertise is not inducted into the realm of forensic anthropology I am not useless.


	19. Episode 18

**A/N: This is from Brennan's pov, what she could be thinking in the cab at the end of the episode. Enjoy! and let me know what you think :)**

When we were stuck in the elevator Booth asked me what would come after making love. Would we work as a couple? He believes so; otherwise he would not have asked me for a chance last year or made me write down a date. I think he believes that I don't think it will work. Admittedly, I have had my doubts. The majority of evidence that I have points to the conclusion that relationships don't last. But Booth and I have been partners for years: that is one relationship that has not ended despite my pushing him and running away numerous times.

A large contributing factor as to why I was so afraid to enter into a romantic relationship with Booth was because we are so different. I am empirical, he is emotional. Yet, again, our partnership is a testament to how our different approaches work well together. He tries to teach me things that are not logic based all the time. Now I am unsure of if his Yeti story is true or false but it is unimportant. What is important is the lesson he was trying to teach me: that not everything is explicable. That some things don't make sense but it doesn't make them any less true, like love, "like us. We don't make any sense".


	20. Episode 20

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts on the last chapters. I know I haven't written one for episode 19 yet but I need to rewatch the BB parts of it and haven't had the time yet. I personally really enjoyed this episode. This is from Booth and Cam's povs. Let me know what you think!**

_Booth:_

Bones is abrasive sometimes. But her enthusiasm for the truth is part of what makes her Bones. She wouldn't be Bones unless she was the abrasive truth-telling forensic anthropologist with a contradictory warm heart. She doesn't really understand the concept of white lies and sparing someone's feelings…That I know all too well. But her heart is always in right place. She trusts me. That's why she got so upset at the thought that I've been lying to her.

A long time ago we decided that we would always be honest with each other. But that didn't go so well. The lie I told her that night I broke up with Hannah, that we could be partners or nothing and that I wouldn't care which she chose…I was angry, I was hurt and I couldn't tell her at the time that it meant the world to me that she still cared enough about me to stay. Since coming back from Afghanistan, I haven't been the best friend to her, I was trying to protect my heart from her and having Hannah made it so much easier. But I failed in my relationship with Hannah and I failed to protect myself from Bones. Because there she was at the bar after yet another failed proposal and she stayed and drank with me. And I loved her for it.

_Cam:_

This radical honesty thing is a crock. It is simply a way to make allowances for people to be jerks. Dr. Brennan is a different matter. She is Dr. Brennan; it's just the way she is. But for everyone else there is a limit. I honestly felt I was running a rude kindergarten. This is a forensics lab, a professional place. Propriety and manners! And manners sometimes means lying.

And I like the way my lotion smells!


	21. Episode 21

**A/N: Sorry I am just getting this up now. I was out of town for a week and just saw the episode on Monday night, and didn't really have time to write until tonight. Anyway, I really liked this episode. It definitely pulled on my heartstrings. Let me know what you think! Enjoy.**

Child Services lady:

Dr. Brennan does not make a good first impression. If it hadn't been for the fact that Samantha was covered in blood and a possible murder suspect I would have hauled her out of there before Dr. Brennan could have laid a finger on her. Turns out it was a good thing that I didn't. Over the course of the few days that we spent gathering evidence and collaborating on this case, I was able to get a glimpse of the person who hides behind Dr. Brennan's shell.

She understands not being able to trust anyone, she understands abuse. She may not be able to, or allow herself to always show the emotions, but they are there. I only ever saw them when she was talking directly to Samantha. She is very selective in who she allows to see the real her. I was only allowed to see because I had to act as translator, otherwise I highly doubt I would have been privy to seeing that side of her.

What amazed me more than her earning Samantha's trust was the amount of extra time she took to find Samantha's real family. Her and her partner worked tirelessly the entire case to bring Samantha justice, to bring her back her real family. I saw the looks on their faces when Samantha ran into her parents' arms. They were truly happy for her.


	22. Episode 22

**A/N: I thought it was a great episode. Very sad, definitely had some tears, but I felt the ending was heartwarming. I also thought the way they handled Broadsky was very interesting but well done. I think it really reinforced Booth's statement that he is the good guy. He could very easily have killed Broadsky. Oh, and my opinion on that scene that is supposed to have us talking all summer (or until whatever happens in the finale that eclipses it): I think they just lay there together in bed drawing comfort from each other. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!  
**

_FBI Special Agent Shaw_

This case was intense. More intense than anything I have ever been a part of. We do scenario training at Quantico of course but it is entirely different when you are in the middle of it.

Agent Booth is a hero. It is not the commendations that line his office that make him so but the things that he has done and continues to do. There is a reason he is Special Agent In Charge. There is a reason he has the incredible reputation that he does. It was a pleasure to work with him. Despite the fear and the immense amount of adrenaline running through me, I was able to do everything that was asked of me. Even though he told me what to do every step of the way, I was still honored that he trusted me enough to let me stay on a case this important.

The intense emotions that seemed to almost materialize in the air around him amazed me. It is interesting to think that someone with so much passion and so much emotion could be as good as he is at his job. I hope one day to be as good an FBI agent as he is. I am just starting out but he has taught me many valuable lessons during this case.

_Angela_

Vincent is dead. It is amazing how, when he was alive, we rarely ever complimented him or really said anything nice about him, especially to him. And in death all we can do is recite the nice things he said to us. It is hard to believe that he is gone. Hard to believe that there will now be an empty spot on the intern rotation that will be devoid of useless facts. He was so young. He had so much potential. So much he wanted to achieve. He was so happy when Bren picked him for that dinosaur versus human thing that they were so excited about.

I was surprised but proud of Bren. Last time someone died, well Booth wasn't actually dead and Zach isn't dead either, just gone…But the last time she refused to cry. She refused to show any emotions. This time she let her guard down. She let herself feel, grieve. And crawled into bed with Booth!

Those two…they are finally on the same page. Finally ready to take a step forward. No more 'just partners' bull. I guess that is the ying yang of life. Something tragic happens and something beautiful follows. We can't focus on how sad Vincent's death is. It is incredibly sad, and it will take a while for everyone to recover. But we can sing 'lime in da coconut' instead of sobbing and link arms with the people we love for support.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know that I am super late getting this up. The finale had me floored for days and I've been super busy with real life. This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I always appreciate it.**

_Max_

Getting a call out of the blue from Booth asking me to meet him and Tempe at the diner, I figured they were going to announce that they were finally together. Turns out, he wanted to question me about the Gloater's death. But there was something different about them. First they were being polite to each other, but it wasn't just that. There was just something weird there that I couldn't put my finger on. I've told Tempe before that I thought she and Booth would just get rid of all the nonsense and finally settle down; I thought maybe there was less of that nonsense clouding the air between them.

They confirmed it when I talked them into showing some affection. You just can't manufacture affection like that, not the comfortableness of being so close and I don't think I've ever heard Tempe giggle like that ever. Booth was even more obvious with the happy grin on his face and not being able to take his eyes off my daughter. Most men, I would have threatened to keep their eyes off my Tempe. And it's not because Booth is FBI that I didn't threaten him. I had to roll away before I said something. Those too have had too many setbacks and I wasn't about to accidentally cause another one, not when the nonsense is finally over.

_Booth_

"I'm pregnant….you're the father"

There was a split second where I thought maybe I was just dreaming that she said that, the incredibly worried look on her face quickly confirmed it was true and my face split into a huge grin. I wasn't able to think or say anything coherent for what seemed like a really long time. Bones is having my baby. I'm going to be a father again. A baby, with Bones!

It is almost too much. A couple months ago I wasn't even sure if I was going to be able to open my heart to her again and now, just one month into this thing we're having a baby. A baby! I thought that I needed marriage, but I don't. Looking at Bones' face, how happy she is about this baby…we're in this together. Her and my kids, that's all I'll ever need. I have the overwhelming urge to kiss her senseless, to thank her waiting, for letting me see the real her, for letting me comfort her and love her...To thank her for choosing me.


End file.
